


Pride Month (2019)

by Kris534



Series: Pride Month (2019) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Pride, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Pansexual Character, Pride, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris534/pseuds/Kris534
Summary: Here's the entire prompt list that I made for Pride Month (2019)! Feel free to use this prompt list as well, but be sure to credit~





	Pride Month (2019)

Day 1: List all of your LGBT+ OCs!  
Day 2: Write a coming out scene!  
Day 3: Write an awakening scene!  
Day 4: Write about a time where an OC struggled with their dysphoria!  
Day 5: Write a scene of one character supporting the other!  
Day 6: Do a song fic that relates to your LGBT OC!  
Day 7: Write a confession scene between two (or one) LGBT characters!  
Day 8: Write about a LGBT character explaining LGBT to someone  
Day 9: Write about a LGBT wedding!  
Day 10: Write about an LGBT character(s) going to pride!  
Day 11: Write about a LGBT character crushing on another!  
Day 12: Write a party with LGBT characters!  
Day 13: Write about a scene with LGBT parents with their child!  
Day 14: Write a scene of LGBT characters going on a date!  
Day 15: Write a proposal scene!  
Day 16: Write a scene where a LGBT couple gets a pet!  
Day 17: Love Simon AU  
Day 18: Harry Potter AU  
Day 19: BNHA AU  
Day 20: Zombie apocalypse AU  
Day 21: Modern AU (or Fantasy AU)  
Day 22: Pokemon AU  
Day 23: Coffee shop AU  
Day 24: Write about a LGBT couple going to the fair!  
Day 25: Write about celebrating a LGBT character’s birthday!  
Day 26: Write about one character giving other a gift!  
Day 27: Write about a snowball fight!  
Day 28: Write about one character getting sick and the other(s) takes care of them!  
Day 29: Write about a LGBT character(s) at a beach!  
Day 30: Do whatever you want! (Funzone!)


End file.
